Ciudad Caramelo
|Fecha de lanzamiento = Web: 23 de marzo de 2012 Móvil:14 de noviembre de 2012 |Dificultad = Muy fácil |Anterior = Ninguno |Siguiente = Fábrica de Caramelos }} Historia Inicio del episodio: Tiffi conoce al Sr. Toffee quién la dirige al primer nivel, ayudándola por medio de tutoriales. Final del episodio: Tiffi decide explorar el mundo (los episodios). Mientras el juego progresa, ella ayuda a resolver los problemas en cada episodio. Novedades Niveles *'Niveles de movimientos' ( ) son introducidos en el nivel 1. *'Niveles de gelatina' ( ) son introducidos en el nivel 6. Elementos *Caramelos rayados y caramelos con envoltorio aparecen de forma natural en el tablero, por primera vez en el nivel 4. *Gelatina normal se introduce en el nivel 6. Boosters *Martillo de piruleta desbloqueado en el nivel 7. *Movimientos extra desbloqueado en el nivel 8. *Pez de gelatina desbloqueado en el nivel 9. Niveles thumb|200px Todos los niveles del episodio son muy fáciles. Siendo el primer episodio donde no hay dificultades. Galería TabberCSS Historia (nuevo)= Ciudad Caramelo nuevo fondo.PNG|Escena inicial (Web) Ciudad Caramelo Final 1.PNG|Bien, es hora de salir ¡y explorar el mundo! Ciudad Caramelo Final 2.PNG|¿Quién es él? Ciudad Caramelo Final 3.PNG|Psss, ¡el mundo está por allí! Ciudad Caramelo Final 4.PNG|En esa dirección. |-| Historia (antiguo)= Ciudad Caramelo antiguo fondo.png|Escena inicial (Web) (antiguo fondo) Ciudad Caramelo antiguo Final 1.png|Final de la historia - 1 (antiguo fondo) Ciudad Caramelo antiguo Final 2.png|Final de la historia - 2 (antiguo fondo) Ciudad Caramelo antiguo Final 3.png|Final de la historia - 3 (antiguo fondo) Ciudad Caramelo antiguo Final 4.png|Final de la historia - 4 (antiguo fondo) |-| Niveles= Nivel 1.png|Nivel 1 - |link=Nivel 1 Nivel 2.png|Nivel 2 - |link=Nivel 2 Nivel 3.png|Nivel 3 - |link=Nivel 3 Nivel 4.png|Nivel 4 - |link=Nivel 4 Nivel 5.png|Nivel 5 - |link=Nivel 5 Nivel 6.png|Nivel 6 - |link=Nivel 6 Nivel 7.png|Nivel 7 - |link=Nivel 7 Nivel 8.png|Nivel 8 - |link=Nivel 8 Nivel 9.png|Nivel 9 - |link=Nivel 9 Nivel 10 antes.png|Nivel 10 - (Before candies settle)|link=Nivel 10 Level 10 después.png|Nivel 10 - (After candies settle)|link=Nivel 10 |-| Título del campeón= Campeón1.png|Título del campeón |-| Icono= Icono1.png|Icono del episodio |-| Otros= Screenshot 2015-07-17-23-07-35.png|Candy Town in Google Play Store. Notice that it is the old version Screenshot 2015-08-18-18-35-19.png|Seen those clouds? Screenshot_2015-08-31-18-23-48.png|On Funday Sale! Happy Holidays.jpg|Candy Town in Christmas holiday Tiffi christmas 2.png|Candy Town in Christmas holiday Curiosidades *Este episodio no tiene aliteración. La primera letra de ambas palabras son iguales, pero se pronuncia como "'S'iudad 'K'aramelo". *Este es el primer episodio de La Realidad, en tener 2 tipos de niveles. El segundo es Bosque de Piruletas (Episodio 64). *Es el único episodio de La Realidad que no tiene niveles de ingredientes. *Junto con la Fábrica de Caramelos, son los únicos episodios de La Realidad que tienen 10 niveles. *Este episodio tiene la mayoría de los niveles de movimientos, con un total de 5. También son niveles con tutoriales. *Este es el episodio más fácil del juego, con un nivel con dificultad "Ninguno" y todos los otros son "Muy fácil". *Tras su lanzamiento los encantamientos, regalos y boosters están bloqueados *Al completar este episodio, tendrás como recompensa 50 barras de oro. *Con la actualización más reciente, el fondo en los dispositivos móviles es el mismo que el de Facebook. **También se utiliza en los niveles de la característica Tesoro Apetitoso. *Este es el primer episodio y también el último episodio de no tener un personaje en el mapa. Sin embargo, en la versión móvil, el Sr. Toffee aparece en el mapa después de que el jugador pasó el nivel 10. *Este es el primer episodio de La Realidad que no necesita tickets para ir al siguiente episodio. *La fecha de lanzamiento de este episodio coincide con el "Día Meteorológico Mundial". Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Abridores del juego Categoría:Abridores de mundos Categoría:Episodios de La Realidad Categoría:Mundo 1 Categoría:Episodios lanzados en 2012 Categoría:Episodios muy fáciles